Typical junction boxes are constructed of many different parts and therefore difficult to assemble and install. Low voltage data wires and high voltage power wires are often run through these duct systems and rerouted to various parts of a particular facility. Commonly, shielding conduit or deep groves are required in ducts connecting to the junction boxes to keep the low and high voltage wires from touching, thereby preventing EMF interference between the wires. This type of duct system is costly to manufacture. In addition, duct systems that route the wires in separate vent passageways do not provide closed passageway integrity once the wires enter the junction box thereby resulting in possible EMF interference. Moreover, these types of junction boxes of typically have only one large access port disposed in the top, which makes box structurally weak. These types of junction boxes also do not section off the data wires from the power wires when the access port is open, which may undesirably expose a technician repairing the low voltage data wires to the high voltage power wire.